The Adventures of Lois and Clark and Richard
by forfun2244
Summary: My friend and I are slash addicts and we wanted to write a twisted story where Clark's alteregos have two different love interests...who also happen to be engaged. ClarkRichard, SupermanLois
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from the Superman series or from Superman Returns...which is very unfortunate for me.

**Author's Note:** I cowrote this lovely story with one of my very best friends, who wrote the 1st chapter that you are about to read...we would also love your feedback :). Oh, and if you read my story, Inside Your Mind, my Harry Potter fanfiction, I am about one and a half pages away from being finished with a brand new chapter for you.

**Summary: **My friend and I are slash addicts and wanted to write a twisted story where Clark's alteregos have two different love interests...who also happen to be engaged. Richard/Clark, Superman/Lois.

---------------------------

**The Adventures of Lois and Clark and Richard  
Chapter One**

In all reality, all Clark wore was a cape and some blue long johns. That, and he hadn't figured out that the underwear goes on the inside of your clothes. Especially when it was red. But if that was the only thing that made Superman different from everyone else, then why didn't anyone figure out that Clark Kent was Superman, or that the Man of Steel had a secret identity at all? Seriously, no wonder Jor-El sent his only son down to a planet where he would have superhuman senses: the people there were stupid enough to be fooled by a pair of glasses and bad posture.

Wow. Clark really did have a temper. Of course he would never do anything rash, but that mild mannered reporter could be quite the bitch when he wanted to. Usually Kent was what most would call a pushover, constantly at the beck and call of a very beautiful Lois Lane, but today was going to be different. As soon as Clark walked into the Daily Planet bullpen…no one noticed his change in demeanor. _Well, that's what I get for being a wallflower all my life…or a wall-something manlier than a flower. But I swear, today's going to be very different._ While these thoughts crossed the farm boy's head, the one person in the world who could make Clark feel wonderful one moment and lowly the next walked by. "Lois…." The man raised his hand in a wave and when his ex-partner passed him without a second glance, Kent tried his best to make it look like he was fixing his hair, not getting ignored.

_Today is going to be different. It has to be. _That was Clark's mantra for the day as the hours ticked past, no one having noticed the not-taking-anyone's-bull attitude of his. Maybe that was due in large part to the fact that no one had talked to the massive reporter all day. Oh, but the best moments in life are unexpected, as Clark's personality change was challenged an hour later by none other than Lois I'll-kill-you-with-my-stiletto-heel Lane.

"Clark could you do this article on that riot at the dog show yesterday? Perry assigned it to me because there are no good Superman stories out there, but if he honestly thinks that I'm going to write a piece about insane poodles, he's got another thing coming. On my desk by five o'clock, okay?" Lois had barely walked a yard before she heard a soft, "No", turning around on heels that could kill and, well, probably have, she asked coldly, "Come again?"

_Don't get scared by a tiny woman, don't get scared of a tiny woman…she's not Kryptonite_. Clark stood up to his full height, an astonishing 6 feet 4 inches and though he stood a good foot above Lois, the reporter felt about two inches tall. _Well say something or she might stab you in the eye with her heel. God knows it won't work, look what happened to that bullet, but still, you know you don't like things in your eye._ "No Lois, I will not write your article." _Oh shit, she's tapping her foot. Run man, run to freaking Asia. _"And why not?" _Didn't think much past _No, _now did you? Okay, your conscience will shut up now._

"Well because Perry assigned you that article, so you should do it. And I have a lot of work to do on my own, so please don't ask me to write the articles that you don't feel like doing. Time is very important to me, and I don't want to spend it like a little bitch. Thanks." Walking away, Clark felt very conflicted. One part of his mind was feeling very triumphant and manly, but the other part of Kent's mind was thinking: _Shit shit shit. I DID NOT just do that. Shit. Run faster, she may chuck something at your back. Even better, fly, just up and fly. Who cares if the office finds out that you're Superman, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. _By the time Clark had left the office, the entire bullpen was silent, everyone surprised that bumbling geeky Clark Kent had actually told off the woman who had been jerking him around for the longest time. The workers would have applauded, but well Lois was still in the room and many of the people wanted to leave work in one piece.

The only person who had the guts to applaud the heroics of Mr. Kent was Richard White, who chuckled at the sight of his fiancé with her jaw hanging open, staring at her coworker's retreating back. But Richard had the protection of a sound proof office and a locked door to hide behind. It was about time that Lois got a taste of her own medicine, even though the last person he expected to give it to her was that nerd Clark. Hopefully the farm boy knew what was good for him and ran away fast, however, because that little woman kicked awfully hard. Unfortunately Richard would know.

Hurrying away to the safety of the open skies, Clark heard the distinct echoes of clapping as he turned the corner to the elevator. He whipped his head around and used his handy x-ray vision to find out who the mystery clapper was. Scanning the office while following the sound, Kent raised his brow when he saw Richard applauding the prior scene in the office, then turning around with a slight smirk playing at his lips. Smirking himself, Clark couldn't help but be flattered at his newest fan.

……………………………………………

Next up, some Clark/Richard flirting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from the Superman series or from Superman Returns...which is very unfortunate for me.

**Author's Note**: This chapter is written by both me and my friend...we worked together )

-----------------------------------------------------------

**The Adventures of Lois and Clark and Richard  
Chapter Two**

Clark spent the remainder of the day hiding from Lois and her shoes. He would have rather have spent the rest of the day as Superman, but there was a lot of work he needed done at the Daily Planet. Whether he was crouched behind his desk or ducking behind a water-cooler whenever she was within ten feet of him, his time was not spent in a very stress-free manner. Not to mention, he had no time to get any real work done.

At 5:30, Jimmy came over to tell him that Lois had indeed, left the office. Clark wasn't so sure; Lois was the kind of woman who would wait by the door for you to come out so that she could wreak her havoc on her unsuspecting victim unawares. Luckily, Jimmy confirmed her departure by saying that he watched her walk out of the building and into a cab headed for her house.

Clark breathed a sigh of relief and stood up to his full height, heading for his desk, and nearly crashing into Richard White in the process. The editor stopped just in time, flashing Clark a quick smile.

"So I saw you show up Lois today. I hate to be the one to say it, but that speech was a long time coming. Good job."

Clark just stared at him and said, "Yeah, you appear to be my hearty audience of one. Everyone just looked at me like I was a dead man." Richard smirked. "Well, that's because if Lois had gotten her shoe off in time, you would have been."

Clark paled. "Any way to not get attacked by a stiletto tomorrow?"

Richard smirked once again, making Clark easily and uncomfortably aware of White's beautiful smile. "Well I find that if you smack her, she goes down pretty easily."

Staring in horror at the editor Kent stuttered, "What the fuck? Why on earth would you hit a woman? Wha…what?"

At this, Richard couldn't help but let out an audible guffaw, reassuring Clark with, "Don't worry, I've never hit a woman before in my life. But if a nice-looking man ever presents that offer, I might consider it."

Clark's eyes widened momentarily as he considered Richard's open statement. Deciding to join in on the whole smirking thing, the bumbling but also insanely hot reporter asked, "Hi, my name's Clark Kent, I'm a nice-looking man, care for a smack?"

The air changed as the two became aware of just what they were joking about. Richard cleared his throat, before muttering a rough "excuse me" and walking away. He had come to the conclusion that he certainly wouldn't mind a smack from the other reporter.

--------------------------------------------

"Hey Richard, I'm going to head out before its too ungodly of an hour to even be seen on the streets. See you tomorrow?"

Laughing slightly, as he found himself doing all too frequently in Clark's presence, Richard remembered one last thing. "Oh, Clark, I totally forgot until now, but Uncle Perry assigned you a last-minute piece." Taking into account how much the farm boy seemed to hate getting insignificant articles to write, White added, "I emailed you the details. Don't worry, after today's little outburst, you don't have to write about poodles and fighting or anything, though those two topics together do seem appealing."

The look on Clark's face was amusing, caught somewhere between confusion and hilarity. "Wait…what? You want to see poodles fighting? That'd be a lot of fur…"

Now also confused, Richard took charge of the situation. "Okay, this conversation has gotten way off topic. I think I wanted to say that Uncle Perry assigned you a piece on the press secretary for the president."

Clark, for the second time that day, paled considerably. "Th-the press secretary for the president? You mean the president that runs our country? Golly, that's pretty high profile." _He did not just pull out the golly. It's way too adorable. It just is. Wait…he's a guy. We're not adorable creatures. But how can a golly appear manly? _Richard shook his head slightly to rid himself of his thoughts.

"Don't worry, it'll be a snap. The guy's information is in the email, you can meet him to talk; it'll be over in an hour, tops. He's really good."

Clark raised an eyebrow. "Good?"

_Shit._ "I mean, at interviews. He's easy."

Clark's other eyebrow rose and he couldn't help but grin at Richard's flushed face.

"Easy to talk to," the editor sputtered. _Shit, now he's grinning and that's not helping and oh my goodness, this thrown-off, failing composure thing around him has got to stop._

Richard found himself further flustered by Clark's gorgeous grin and began to stumble, more noticeably than before, over his words. "The press sexy – I mean press secretary is really very interesting and has been known for making the best metaphors when referring to patriotism. His latest speech made very good use of the colors red…" He couldn't help but he drawn to the cobalt hue of Kent's eyes. "Blue…and blue…."

Smirking, Clark asked, "Uh, don't you mean red, white and blue?"

Snapping out his embarrassingly dreamy state, Richard stuttered, "Uh…yeah, because those are this country's colors….and we're all very proud and patriotic – oh, screw it. Didn't you say you were leaving, Kent?" _Jesus Christ, Richard, how old are you again? Fifteen?_

"Yeah, but seeing you be the one to fumble with words for once has been fun. I think I'll stick around, see what else you're capable of doing."

_Oh thank you, whatever higher power is responsible for this line that allows me to regain my composure and possibly the upper hand_. Grinning softly like the tease he really was not, Richard stated, "Oh, you have no idea what I'm capable of."

Smile disappearing from his face, Clark thought clearly for the first time since he had walked into Richard's office, and saw where their conversation could very well be heading. He straightened up quickly. "Um—um…well that's very nice. But I—I have to go. Now. To my home. Now."

Amused to see Clark so flustered, and relieved that the world was once again as it should be (meaning Clark – stumbling over words and him – _not _stumbling over words) Richard took an experimental step closer to Clark and asked coyly, "Do you have to go so soon? It's barely midnight."

Looking down with a flush heating up his face, Kent managed to spit out, "Y-Yeah, I usually go to bed around eleven, but you kept me up…I mean, work! Work kept me up. Anyway, I have to go now, bye bye. See you tomorrow. Bye" and rushed as fast as humanly, not super-humanly, possible out of the office.

Richard closed the door to his office behind Clark before sighing deeply and sinking into his desk chair. His head was in his hands as he whispered, "You are lucky you left when you did, Clark; I was way too close to blurting out how much I would love to see how long I could keep you up."

Richard's whispered words reached Clark at the elevator; the Man of Steel had stopped to brace himself against the wall after hearing them. _Flirting with Richard White? Are you out of your mind?_ He shivered as he remembered the look in Richard's eyes when the other man had stepped towards him. _No! No shivering; no liking predatory/interested looks from men. Even if they're attractive. Even if they're so far beyond attractive that you wonder how someone that looks like them was even created. _Mind you, there are not a lot of things in this world that can make Superman shiver or have to lean against a wall. Clark was stunned to realize that Richard White was evidently one of them.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own any of the characters associated with Superman...if I owned Superman and Richard White, would I be spending my time writing about them? Didn't think so.**  
**

**------------------------------------------------ **

**Chapter 3**

A woman with beautiful Asian features and sparkling coal eyes entered the Daily Planet office the next morning and managed to capture the attention of every man in the bullpen. Almost. Clark was super-typing his outline about the interview with the press-secretary of the President, completely missing Lana Lang's appearance. Now normally his heightened senses would have picked up the scents that he hadn't encountered since high school, but Kent's mind was also occupied with several disturbing thoughts. _What the hell was I thinking, flirting with Richard! I'm in love with Lois. She's the mother of my child and Richard is the man who stands in the way of my happiness. I think. Jeez, are some of my newer abilities super-hormone imbalance and super-sexuality swinging? I'm straight! I think. _

While conflicted Clark was mulling over his thoughts as well as a clean outline of a future article, Lois was too distracted by the presence of the newcomer to utilize her shoe as a weapon. Catching the attention of a Jimmy who was previously staring at the raven-headed beauty, the ace reporter whispered, "Jimmy, get your camera ready, I'm going to get an interview with Lana Lang." Distractedly the young photographer asked, "Who…I'm kinda preoccupied right now Ms. Lane. Sorry." _Sometimes men are such idiots. _Lois had to roll her eyes before she brought Olsen out of his wet-daydream, "That woman who you are so blatantly ogling _is_ Lana Lang, one of the best fashion designers in the world." Seeming to come back to reality Jimmy snapped to attention, "Oh, right away Ms. Lane!"

Never missing the opportunity for a story, Lois made her way across the bullpen to Lana, who appeared to be looking around for somebody. "Ms. Lang? Hi, I'm Lois Lane, Daily Planet," the first woman began, gesturing around her as if to make the point that she did indeed work for the Daily Planet, "what are you doing here in Metropolis? Isn't it fashion week in Milan?" Laughing lightly as if reporters approached her everyday, Lana brushed off the questioning with, "Every week is fashion week in Milan. But I did come to Metropolis to meet someone, and I'm thinking that you can help me out with that. Do you know where Clark Kent is?"

This was one of the last things that Lois expected to hear. Trying her best to not let her jaw drop, the blatant reporter took charge in Lane, "Clark? Why on earth would you want to talk to Clark? Does he owe you money?" Once again Lana flashed one of her million-dollar smiles and confessed, "No, we went to high school together and I heard that he got back from his soul-searching trip." The ace reporter shook her head once, as if trying to make sense of the words that she heard, "Wait a minute, why would you have ever been near Clark in high school? Or were you one of those clumsy science nerds too?"

The fire rising in Lana's eyes was unquestionable, Lois's bitchy comment was difficult to ignore, but oh how she tried, "No, actually I was the head cheerleader and Clark was captain of the football team." Lane couldn't help herself, she really couldn't, the laughter came bursting out of her and attempting to wipe a tear from her eye she mentioned, "Yeah right, and next you're going to tell me that you dated or something."

"Well we were high school sweethearts. I thought we were going to get married." This immediately sobered the reporter up and paused her tirade of questioning long enough for Lana to say, "I think I see Clark. It was nice talking to you Ms. Lane." Lois watched in stupefied awe as the beautiful designer almost glided to Kent's desk where the farm boy was still utterly oblivious to the rise in body temperature of every man in the office. The worldly woman purred, "Hello Clark, long time no see." Expecting a jerky reaction coupled with a few stuttered greetings, Lane was surprised to see her ex-partner casually look up and flash a thousand-watt grin. "Hey Lana, what are you doing in town?" Kent asked and stood to his full height. "Just heard you were back and wanted to see how my best-ex was doing."

"Oh wow, thanks." And Clark promptly picked up Lana Lang, the famous fashion designer up in a gigantic bear hug, which pulled happy giggles from the woman. _My God, they're acting like teenagers. Who still does that bear hug thing?_ Just as Kent had set his lady friend down and the two were immersed in what appeared to be deep conversation, Richard appeared by Lois's side. "Hey is that…is that Lana Lang, the fashion designer? What's she doing with Clark?" Scoffing, Lane remarked, "They were high school sweethearts, can you believe that? She said that Clark was the captain of the football team." Richard tried his best to push the image of the farm boy in a football uniform from his mind, and when Lois said, "They almost got married", any prior dirty thoughts were banished. "Wh-What! Let me go introduce myself."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from the Superman series or from Superman Returns...which is very unfortunate for me.

**Author's Note**: This chapter is written by both my lovely and talented friend, muser321. The next chapter shall possibly be slashy and completely my responsibility. Enjoy!

**Summary: **My friend and I are slash addicts and wanted to write a twisted story where Clark's alteregos have two different love interests...who also happen to be engaged. Richard/Clark, Superman/Lois.

---------------------------------------------------------

**The Adventures of Lois and Clark and Richard**

**Chapter Four**

"Well you know Chloe Sullivan? She's a lead anchor for CNN now." Lana had been gushing about the goings on of Smallville High Alumn for the past few minutes, and Clark was content just listening to the voice of an old friend.

"Wow, that's amazing. I always knew she was meant for greatness in the world of journalism."

Smirking slightly, Lang joked, "Yeah we all knew she'd end up as a big reporter, but _you_, Clark strong- silent-quarter-back Kent, we never picked you for a reporter in the big city."

After a few moments of quiet contemplation Kent conceded,

"So many things have changed that I don't think any of us foresaw." He paused for a moment before rushing back into his own words. "Ahem... I mean, here I am, in Metropolis of all places, and you, you're a big fashion exec, leaving your mark on all the international runways, but still have time to visit an old high school friend."

"Oh Clark, you were more than just a friend! We had _history_."

"Ahm…yeah, we did."

"But as for those changes, I'm really happy that you're not the same as you were in high school Clark. Some of those changes, boy were they _super_."

Clarks jaw dropped an inch and the man stood that way for a minute, towering over Ms. Lane with his mouth slightly ajar, taking in the not so subtle hint of her words.

"S-s-super? H-how so?"

Just then Kent felt a hand land on his shoulder and he jumped slightly. "Hey Clark! How's it going? Why don't you introduce me to your beautiful friend?" Richard suddenly asked, letting himself into the conversation.

The four-eyed reporter was more than a little annoyed at Richard calling Lana beautiful, for reasons he didn't want to think about at that particular moment.

"Uh..um…Richard this is Lana Lang, one of my old high school friends and Lana this is Richard White, the assistant editor here at the Daily Planet."

After shaking hands Lana smiled, "Oh I'd say we were more than friends, Clark. You remember all those nights up in your loft…"

Kent couldn't stop the blush creeping up his cheeks as much as he wanted to, but he happily noted Richard tensing up next to him.

White's voice cracked a little as he asked, "Y-you were high school sweethearts huh? Maybe you can share some funny stories of the Clark's Kansas antics with the office sometime?"

Almost purring seductively, Lana said, "Honey I could tell you some stories that would make your head spin. Like one night, when Clark had a bit too much Irish Coffee—"

"Would you excuse us? I have to talk to Lana about…something to do with—fish.." Kent brushed his lady friend away with a rushed farewell, pulling her gently by the arm and away from Richard.

Clark heard a slight "Humph…old friends my ass…" escape Richard's mouth and despite himself, smiled at his coworker's evident jealousy.

Lana wasn't pulled far, as she found herself locked in a broom closet twenty yards away from the office with her old high school sweetheart.

"Clark now's not the right time for a hot quickie, but if you really want it, then…"

"Lana your old charm isn't going to work right now."

"Are you sure?" Lang let her hands run up and down her friend's muscular chest.

"I'm _positive_." Clark's voice had suddenly become stronger and absent of stutters. He straightened up and asked.

"What did you mean by 'super changes'?"

"I think you know what I meant, Big Blue." And Lana proceeded to remove Kent's glasses, watching him transform from a bumbling nerd to the world's savior. "That's better. Now there's the freak I know and love."

Taking his glasses from his friend's hand Clark asked, "How did you find out? How long have you known?"

"Are you kidding me? Give me some credit Clark. You move to Metropolis and suddenly a red-caped angel begins saving the world? Plus, you never wore glasses in high school. If someone paid just the slightest bit attention, they'd realize that Superman is just Clark in spandex! Which I happen to enjoy, by the way."

"Lana, if anyone finds out…"

"They won't. I've known for so many years and I haven't told a soul. I'm many things, Clark, but I'm not a snitch. You're just too cute to betray."

"Thanks, I think…"

"Oh come here, handsome. Let me get a hug…it's the least you can do after taking me to a broom closet and not mauling me. You gave me false hope."

Clark grinned and pulled his friend in for a long, intimate hug. The kind shared by lovers and close friends.

The door to the broom closet opened before the two could register what was going on. "Yeah I'll get the broom, its right in here I think—"

Richard had pulled open the closet door and was stopped midsentence by the sight before him. Clark looked into his eyes and saw hurt. Before he could say anything, Richard slammed the door shut.


End file.
